


Let It Snow

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire is slowly dying<br/>And, my dear, we’re still goodbying<br/>But as long as you love me so<br/>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!</p><p>Oh! It doesn’t show signs of stopping<br/>And I’ve bought some corn for popping<br/>and The lights are turned way down low<br/>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

Sam rang the bell with a backpack ready to burst. He was all set for a movie night with Blaine – popcorn, pajamas, and lots of DVDs. It had been awful lugging all that to Blaine’s place through the snow storm, and he was glad when Blaine finally opened the door with a grin.

“Sam, come on in! I was just making hot chocolate, I guessed you’d be cold when you’d get here.”

“Dude, you’re the best,” Sam said, taking off his winter clothes.

After Sam was warmed up and they changed into their pajamas, they went to the living room, where a huge pile of blankets and cushions was waiting for them.

“Is that what I think it is?” Sam asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Blaine nodded excitedly. “Let’s build a blanket fort!”

The construction of the fort was somewhat delayed by an epic pillow fight, but was eventually completely and ready to welcome them. The entrance was placed right in front of the TV, so they could see the movies.

They popped the corn and got more hot chocolate before choosing the first movie.

“Die Hard is a must-see Christmas movie,” Sam suggested.

Blaine frowned. “It’s not very Christmassy, it’s too violent. What about It’s a Wonderful Life?”

“I’ve seen it too much as a kid and it’s kinda depressing. What about The Gremlins? It’s a good compromise, I think!”

Blaine agreed. They watched movies all night – Elf, which was Sam’s favorite, Polar Express, which was Blaine’s, White Christmas, Miracle on the 34th Street, etc. – only stopping to get more drinks.

They fell asleep somewhere in the middle of Home Alone. When they woke up, the snow was still coming down hard and it was way past noon. Sam stretched and yawned.

“I’m gonna have to go soon. I promised Stevie and Stacey that we’d Skype today.”

Blaine smiled softly. He loved how close to his siblings Sam still was, even though he didn’t see them as much as he wanted to.

They got up and got dressed and Sam helped Blaine folding all the blankets. They kept silent, but their eyes met whenever they thought the other wasn’t looking. When Sam was finally ready to leave, they stood by the front door for a while, neither of them daring to say something.

“I had a great time,” Sam finally said.

“Me too,” Blaine said softly. “We should do this more often.”

“I fully intend to.”

There was a new warmth in Sam’s eyes, something that wasn’t there before, and suddenly he was kissing Blaine and it felt familiar and soft and happy, just like their friendship always was.

“I don’t wanna leave,” he whispered against Blaine’s lips.

“You could Skype from here? And maybe I could meet your siblings?” Blaine suggested, threading his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“And we could have another movie marathon tonight?”

“Of course.”

 _Let it snow,_ Sam thought. After all, he wouldn’t have to leave for a long time.


End file.
